My Sweet Enemy
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Time spent in the Murder House makes everyone turn to the tantalizing darkness. This is the story of the war between Tate and Violet that will shake the entire house.
1. Game On

_The war between Tate and Violet is just beginning. The Murder House has no idea just what is in store when these two lovers go at one another. Blood, tears, screams, and so much more lie ahead in this dark Violate story. Please remember though, darkness can only exist if there is light. A clue to a happy ending? Possibly. Who knows where this war will take us. All I can say it that Tate and Violet are ready for a good fight. _

A lot can change over a year, even for those that are not concerned with time. For the souls trapped in the Murder House, time was nonexistent. There were no hours, days, or months. There was only the counting of every year on Halloween. Some souls would spend their time wasting away, waiting for their one chance at freedom every year. Some souls tried to continue acting as if they were still living. The Harmon family seemed to be the most "alive" group of souls. Ben and Vivien took control over the house. Moira, who was considered a part of the family, stayed by Vivien's side most of the time, helping with the baby and keeping the large house tidy.

Violet Harmon was the only member of the family to lose her way. It had taken her a while, but she finally broke. The silence and loneliness began to play with her mind. She went through stages: happiness turned to sadness, sadness turned to depression, depression turned to resentment and pity, and resentment and pity turned into anger.

Violet was angry. She could feel the emotion boiling inside of her, threatening to spill. She had been on edge for a while now. Her mother and father tended to avoid her because of her temper. They did not want her to upset the baby. Violet was either alone or in the basement beating up on some poor soul. She would take her anger out on Patrick most of the time because he was just bored enough to let her. She tried to harass Travis once, but he ended up crying, which instantly turned the fun into nothingness.

Violet was not the only one that changed in the Murder House. Tate had gone through the same stages that Violet did, and he was angry too. He took his anger out in a different way, though. Instead of fighting, Tate turned to finding comfort in someone else. The person whose arms he fell into was Hayden. She just happened to be there right when he needed someone. Tate didn't mind Hayden. She was smart and knew how to keep his mind clear of things that upset him. He was even beginning to convince himself that she was making him happy. He felt happy whenever he was lying next to her, breathing heavily and running his hands up and down her back. He felt happy when she was resting against him and listening to him read poetry to her. He felt happy when they would laugh while chasing each other through the house and backyard. He always felt happy until he would run into Violet. As soon as he caught even the slightest glimpse of her, his heart would sink to the tip of his black converse.

…

It was a bright, sunny morning in Los Angeles. Tate was sitting outside in the gazebo, reading poetry to himself. He had left Hayden upstairs sleeping. The sun felt warm and welcoming on his cold skin. He leaned his head back so that the rays of light could reach every shadow on his pale face. He leaned forward when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and felt his heart sink.

There she was, glowing in the sunlight. Her blonde hair was brighter and longer than before. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Tate knew that she was restless all of the time. He could hear her constantly shuffling around in her room whenever she wasn't fighting in the basement. She had a wild look in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Violet…" Tate whispered mostly to himself. She just continued to stare at him as she moved closer to him. She hadn't spoken to him in so long that he almost couldn't remember what her voice sounded like. Almost.

Violet stopped when she was standing directly in front of Tate. She looked down at him from his spot of the bench of the gazebo. She slowly picked up her hand and ran it along his defined chin and cheekbone. Her fingers were as cold as ice, and she could feel the warmth of the sun in his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Tate asked her as she continued to run her fingers against his face. She didn't reply but moved to stand to his side. She pushed his shoulder so that he moved and turned his back to her. He felt her sit on the bench behind him. Her hands were suddenly on his shoulders, massaging the tense knots that seemed to be permanent fixtures on his body.

Tate tried to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape from his lips. "Vi…" He rolled his head to the side as her soft lips met the skin of his neck. Her hands followed her lips and were soon wrapped around the back of his neck. Her fingers dug into his skin. Tate smiled at her ministrations for a moment until he felt her nails dig into him.

"Ow! Violet, stop!" Tate tried to move out of her grasp, but Violet was too quick. She tightened her grip on him and twisted her hands to the side, snapping his neck and turning his world black.

…

Tate woke up and took a deep breath, but the only thing he inhaled was the gritty dirt. He tried to open his eyes, but the dirt flooded into them as well. He began to move his arms frantically, digging himself out of the ground. Violet had buried him in the yard. It didn't take him long to breakthrough the dirt above him. He stood up and spit the dirt out of his mouth. He shook his head, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes and hair. He stopped when he heard a faint giggle. He looked up and saw Violet sitting on the ledge of the grave the he was standing in. He realized that the hole was about six feet deep but fairly narrow.

Tate tilted his head to the side. He coughed before speaking roughly. "You planned this didn't you? You would have had to plan because this hole would take you a long time to dig. Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"

Violet just looked at Tate and smirked. Tate growled at her before pulling himself out of the grave. He moved towards Violet and roughly pulled her up by her arms. She laughed at the look of pure anger on his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Violet?" He growled at her as he shook her small frame.

No answer. He shook her again. "Why won't you answer me?" He was far past the point of anger and rational. Before he could think, he thrust his arms forward, pushing Violet backward and throwing her into the grave. He watched as she roughly hit the ground.

Violet jumped up quickly. "Fuck you, Tate!" She screamed at him.

Tate got down on his knees and leaned close to her. "You just made one enemy that you are going to regret." He whispered roughly at her. Violet's eyes grew wide.

"Is that a threat?" She asked in bewilderment.

"You bet." Tate stood up and moved to walk away.

"Don't you dare leave me in here!" Violet tried to jump out of the hole, but it was too deep. She could see Tate moving farther away from her. "Tate!" He didn't even turn around.

…

Violet had lost track of how long she had been stuck in the grave that she had dug, how ironic. She dug her own grave. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was turning a light shade of pink. It would be dark soon. She sat down on the cold earth and sighed. She figured she would be stuck here until one of the ghosts decided to venture to the edge of the back yard.

Her ears perked up when she hear a voice.

"Hey man. Why is there a huge hole over there?" Violet smiled at the voice. It was Travis.

"Travis!" She raised her arms above her head and jumped up, trying to get his attention. Travis ran over to her and knelt down.

"Vi, what are you doing in that hole?"

"Knitting a fucking sweater, what does it look like?" She angrily answered him. Travis got a hurt look in his eyes and moved to get up. "Wait! Travis, I'm sorry. I've been stuck in here so long that my temper got the best of me. Can you please help me out?" Violet gave Travis the damsel in distress look. He smiled at her and reached down to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her up with ease.

He placed her on the ground beside him, and Violet wrapped her arms around him. She could see Tate sitting in the gazebo out of the corner of her eye. She ran her hand up and down Travis' arm. "You're so strong, Travis. Thank you so much." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Travis' cheek.

"Yo….You're welcome, Violet." Travis stuttered. Violet made Travis nervous and excited at the same time because the only interaction he had with any females lately was with the two little girls in the basement.

Violet glance over at Tate once again. If he wanted a war, then she was going to give it all she had. "You know… I've never really noticed how… Hot you are, Travis." Violet stared intently into Travis' eyes. His cheeks flushed pink with color. "Maybe we can hang out some more?" Travis nodded his head in agreement. "Good." Violet leaned forward and pressed her lips against Travis. He responded by moaning and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kissing Travis did not ignite the fire inside of Violet that burned whenever Tate's lips touched her, but his kisses were nice. Travis was gentle and kind when he kissed her. Violet smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Come find me later, okay?" She asked and he nodded before walking back to the house.

Violet smiled and touched her fingers to her lips. She was putting on the perfect show in front of Tate. She could see the anger burning in his eyes. She sauntered over to him.

"Game on." She spat at him as she passed by him.

Tate bawled his hands into fists and almost leapt up from his seated position, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Trouble in paradise?" The sing song voice belonged to Hayden. Tate looked up at her and roughly pulled her to his side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him. "Are you really going to start a war with her?"

"She started it."

"And you're going to finish it?"

Tate paused for a moment before asking. "Who do you think will win?"

Hayden sighed. "I think you're going to win… But only because you can fully detach yourself from your emotions and humanity. She can't. I think she can be cruel if she wants to be, but in the end, she'll feel guilty."

"Good."

"Momma bear isn't going to be happy about this."

Tate looked up at Hayden and laughed. "Do you really think I care what Vivien thinks? I think I proved that she is no match for me."

Hayden made a disgusted face. "Okay first, ew. Second, cocky much?"

Tate growled before pulling her lips to his. His teeth pulled at her bottom lip, making her moan. "You have no idea how cocky." He winked at her and moved to attack her neck. Hayden pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay evil twin, can I have my sweet Tate right now? I want the gentle and loving one."

Tate smiled up at her. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I will try not to let this war come into our time." Hayden smiled and nodded before kissing him softly.

Tate was trying to suppress the anger and demons inside of him. It was becoming harder for him to hide his "evil twin" as Hayden called his dark side. If this war got as dirty and bloody as he was planning, his evil twin might just become his entire being.

_Scared? Nervous? Angry? Confused? Intrigued? Yea, me too. This story came to me while I was listening to music today. I normally do not do the "heavy and dark" Violate stories, but I wanted to try my hand at it and see where it goes. Stick with me please because this is a Violate story. I think we all know that Tate and Violet only really love each other no matter how much shit they do to one another. I'm letting them work out their pent up anger in this story. _


	2. Poison and Wine

It had been about a month since Violet had snapped and killed Tate. She didn't know why she killed him. She just knew that she had finally given in to the darkness that had been pulling at her since the first moment she walked into the Murder House. When she gave in all of the hated feeling towards Tate came rushing into the front of her mind, and she lost it. She had killed him blindly, not realizing what she was doing until it was too late. She knew he was angry. She could always tell when he turned his emotions off. She had even encouraged the war that he had begun by trying to hurt him by kissing Travis. She had regretted everything she had done as soon as she said "game on".

The past month had been pretty tame, but Violet could feel the tension pulsing through the house. She waited everyday for Tate to make his move and retaliate. She hadn't seen much of him in the last month, and it was a bittersweet feeling. A part of her wanted, needed to see him, to be near him, to hear his voice. The other part of her was afraid to be near him because she knew that he could be cruel.

For the first week or so after she had killed Tate, Violet could still feel the darkness consuming her. She realized that she didn't want the darkness to control her anymore, and she went to the only person that she knew could help her get rid of it. Travis. Travis was one of the only spirits in the house that had not been taken by the evil. His innocent love for the light was something that Violet craved. She wanted to be able to walk in the light again. She wanted to be free from the constrains of the dark that sliced at her pale skin.

Travis opened his arms to Violet and agreed to help her for as long as it took. They spent most of their time together and had formed a close friendship. There was only one time in the past month that Travis had tried to deepen their friendship. When he moved to kiss her, Violet backed away. She moved out of instinct and instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt in Travis's eyes. After that day, Travis had stayed securely in the friend zone.

Violet had finally pushed away most of the darkness and had started to feel better. Her parents noticed the changes in her and welcomed her back into their good graces. When Violet wasn't with Travis, she was with her parents, Moira, or her baby brother, Jackson. She thought that as long as she was near some other spirit, Tate would not bother her.

Violet was currently sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding her tiny baby brother in her arms. She smiled down at him and sung to him softly. Suddenly, she felt the air in the room changed, and she could feel Tate's presence in the room. She kept her eyes down, looking at Jackson.

"I'm not in the mood, Tate." She spoke calmly. She refused to show any of the fear that resided inside of her.

"You would have been a great mother, Vi. Too bad you killed yourself." Tate's voice was low and cruel.

Violet almost looked up at Tate. She could feel the anger and darkness starting to rise inside of her. The innocent look on her brother's face, his sweet smile, instantly made the darkness fade from within her. She took a deep breath and smiled down at the baby. She stood up and moved to gently place Jackson in his crib.

"Sleep tight, Jax." She whispered and kissed him on his forehead.

She bent back up from the crib and gasped when Tate's hands roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, Vi. Get angry." Tate growled in her ear and bit her earlobe.

Violet took a shaky breath, trying to stay in control of her emotions. She tried to remember all of the things that Travis had taught her, but she could only think of how it felt to be pressed so tightly to Tate's body. It had been so long since she had been this close to him. She almost leaned back into him but stopped when the rational part of her brain started to function again. The only thing she could think to do was to leave.

Violet ripped herself away from Tate's embrace and walked out of the nursery. Tate followed behind her. Violet stopped halfway down the hall and finally turned around to face Tate. Looking him in the eyes was always the hardest part because she could feel her control slipping away.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, trying to sound confident and unbothered by his presence.

Tate moved closer to her and loomed over her small frame. "I'm just being the monster that everyone claims that I am."

Violet looked up into his black eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. She felt Tate shiver under her touch. "I never thought that you were a monster." Tate started to lean closer to Violet, closing the space between their lips. Violet whispered against his lips. "Go away." She watched as Tate's eyes grew wide right before he disappeared from in front of her.

Violet backed against the wall and slid down. Her hands were shaking and hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her sobs could be heard throughout the house, and Travis appeared instantly by her side. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly until she stopped crying. She looked up into his eyes when her tears had finally stopped. One of Travis's hands moved to her cheek and wiped way the left over tears. Everything that he did was so loving, and it made Violet feel worse. She hated herself because she knew that she could never give him what he wanted.

"I'm so sorry, Travis." She whispered.

Travis knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Sorry for what, sweetie?"

Violet felt one last tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry that I can't give you what you deserve. You are such an amazing guy. But… I gave my heart away a long time ago, and I never got it back."

Violet watched as the realization of what she said etched its way on to Travis's face. He nodded his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Violet. We can't help who we love, can we?"

Violet shook her head. "I don't want to love him, but I always will."

Travis pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. "You'll still be my best friend though, right?" He smiled as he felt Violet nod her head.

…

Tate watched as his surroundings changed around him, and he was suddenly standing in the basement. His yelled and threw his fist against the concrete wall. He felt the bones in his hand shatter against the unyielding wall. He yelled again and pulled his hand close to his chest. It would heal. Every physical wound that he inflicted on himself would eventually heal. The only thing that never healed was his heart. His heart had been broken for so long that he didn't know what it felt like for it to be mended.

He could lie to himself sometimes and convince himself that he was happy with Hayden, that she was all he needed, but those thoughts only lasted for a short time before the thoughts of Violet came crashing back into his mind. He could never get away from her for long. Everything made him think of her, and he hurt with every thought. He hurt because he knew somewhere deep inside of him that she would never love him again. He had convinced himself that he was not worth her love, and that she didn't love the monster that he was.

He winced as the bones in his hand repaired themselves. When they were mended, he drove his fist into the wall again.

"Tate?" Hayden's soft voice came from the shadows behind him. Tate shivered as he felt hatred and anger flow through him at the sound of her voice. Maybe if he wasn't so angry, he wouldn't feel this way towards her, but he couldn't control his temper anymore.

He felt her hand rest against his back and he pulled away from her. "Don't touch me." He growled.

"Tate." She grabbed his arm, and he ripped away from her.

"I said don't touch me, you filthy whore!" Tate yelled in her face.

Hayden's face crumpled into a look of anguish before it changed quickly into defiance and anger. "You know, Tate… If you keep burning bridges, you won't have anything left to stand on in the end." And then she was gone, leaving Tate all alone in the dark basement.

_**Thank you to those that read and reviewed this story! You are amazing! :)**_


	3. Letting Go

_**So in the last chapter, Violet came to terms with her darkness and learned to control it. In this chapter, we learn why Tate is acting the way he is, and he comes to a realization as well. The final chapter to this story will follow this one. **_

Tate could feel the hot, California sun hitting his face through the branches of the large tree that he was sitting under. Most of his body was shaded but little rays of sunshine still reached his pale skin. He had his head against the trunk of the tree, and his eyes were closed. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on his emotions or better yet, trying to erase them.

It had been a week since his had lost his temper in the basement, and it had been a week since he talked to anyone in the house. He had hidden in the basement's shadows, away from everyone. Hayden had come looking for him a few times before yelling out into the dark basement and saying that she was giving up on him. Tate was relieved because he wouldn't have been able to erase his emotions if she was around.

That is what he had been doing in the basement, erasing his emotion. He had dug out every feeling inside of him until he was only a shell that couldn't feel anything. He got rid of his emotions because the only ones he was feeling were hurt, pain, and anger, and they were tearing him apart piece by piece. He felt better now, calmer.

The only thing that made him lose his control was the one person that made him feel so awful. Violet. Avoiding her was his only priority.

…

Violet was sitting in the kitchen with Travis when Tate came into the house through the back door. His eyes stayed straight as he walked past where she was sitting without even a glance. Violet's eyes followed him as he made his way towards the basement. For the past few days, Tate had spent most of his time in the basement, avoiding Violet and any other spirits. Travis noticed the longing look in Violet's eyes.

"Maybe you should go talk to him…" Travis shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Violet.

Violet turned her attention back to Travis. "It might make things worse…"

"You'll never know until you try, my love." Travis motioned to the doorway with his eyes. Violet sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look." He joking glared at her, making Violet smile and laugh.

"Okay. Okay. I'll try." She spoke as she stood and made her way across the kitchen. "Here goes nothing." She whispered as she opened the door to the basement.

…

"Tate…" Tate turned around at the sound on Violet's voice. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face, and Violet bit her lip to try and hold back her tears. "How do you do that?" Tate raised an eyebrow at her question, and Violet took a deep breath. "How do you act like you don't care or feel anything?" Violet took a step closer to Tate, and he took one back, holding his hands up to motion for her to not come any closer.

"Stop." He spoke in a low tone.

Violet shook her head and continued to move closer to Tate until he was backed against a wall. "No, I won't stop because I don't believe that you can turn your emotions off, completely."

"What? You think I want to be like this?" Tate moved close to Violet as his voice got louder. Violet stepped backward a few steps, startled by his reaction. Tate looked down at her. "I hurt you. I broke my promise. I hate myself for everything that I did."

Violet took a deep breath and placed her hands against Tate's cheeks. "Prove it. Do something. Anything is better than giving into the darkness and letting go of your emotions."

Tate shook his head as much as he could in her grasp. "I can't."

"Tate..." Violet whispered his name and held his face more securely. She stared up into his black eyes, looking for any hint of emotion.

"No, Violet!" Tate pushed her hands away before pushing her out of his way and walking into the dark of basement. He turned around once he was out of her reach. "I can't let my emotions take over because they rip me apart. Leave me alone!" He turned and walked into the shadows.

"Tate!" Violet called out but was met with only silence. She felt a sob shake through her body as she fell to her knees on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

Tate stood in another part of the basement and felt hot tears fall down his cold cheeks. His tough exterior was slowly starting to break away, and his emotions were starting to flood into him. _Fuck_. He cursed silently to himself.

Tate could hear Violet crying in another part of the basement, and he wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her into his arms. He hit his fists against the wall in front of him and gritted his teeth together. He tensed when he felt a cold hand rest against his shoulder. When he turned around, he was face to face with Nora.

Nora placed her hand against Tate's cheek. "Precious boy, why are you crying?"

"Nora, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what, sweet child?"

"I'm trying so hard to make sure that Violet is happy, and I thought that she would be happy if I wasn't around, fucking everything up. I tried to be mean to her and make her hate me. I tried to erase my emotions so that I wouldn't feel the need to be around her all the time. Nothing is working."

Nora smiled at Tate. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you are the thing that makes her happy?"

Tate shook his head. "No. She hates me."

"Does she? Because it seems to me that she keeps coming back to you, no matter how awful you are to her. You are only punishing yourself. You can be happy, Tate. You don't need to punish yourself anymore."

Tate thought about what Nora said, and the realization hit him like a train. "You're right, Nora." Nora smiled before disappearing from Tate's sight. Tate took a deep breath before walking into the other part of the basement. He saw Violet crying on the floor.

"Violet?" The girl looked up when he called her name. "I'm sorry, and I know that I'll never deserve your forgiveness. But… I need it. Please."

Violet stood up and walked close to Tate, looking up at him. "I… I don't want to be alone anymore, Tate. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be your enemy. We used to love each other so much… I want that back."

Tate nodded his head. "Me too."

_**The final chapter is next. I'm thinking of ending it will so lovely smut? Sounds like a plan. **_


	4. Holding On

_**So this is the final chapter. This was such a short story, and I apologize for that. I just have so many stories that are in progress right now, and this one just seemed to be falling behind. I wanted to end it with a treat, so here is a smutty chapter for anyone that reads this story. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Make sure to check out my other stories and my tumblr! Love always, Johanna**_

Tate and Violet were standing face to face in the middle of the dark basement. Their breaths were coming in pants because they both could feel the tension in the air. Tate leaned forward so that his lips were ghosting over Violet's ear. Violet took in a sharp breath at his close contact, feeling her body shiver.

"Fix me." Tate whispered. His fingers ran across Violet's hip before holding onto her. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to feel, but I'm scared that all I will feel is pain. Please, Vi… Make me feel something other than pain."

Violet nodded her head and wrapped her hands around the back of Tate's neck. Her fingers played with his curls at the base of his neck while she pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was quick and sweet. Violet's eyes searched Tate's, looking for any kind of reaction. She let out the breath that she had been holding in when she saw a smile spread across his face. She smiled back before pulling his lips back to hers. This kiss was different. It was powerful. Tate wrapped Violet tightly in his arms as his lips battled with hers. Both of them put everything that they had into the kiss. All of the pent up emotions were finally flowing out of them.

Violet gasped against Tate's mouth as her back collided with the cold wall behind her. She tugged at his hair as his lips attacked her neck, leaving marks that would bruise.

"Tate!" Violet called out when he lifted her leg up around his waist and rutted his hips against her core. Tate groaned and pushed his hips into her again. He could feel her heat seeping through her leggings.

"Tell me to leave." Tate pulled back and demanded.

Violet shook her head, moving her hips against his and dragging her finger nails down the front of his shirt. "No."

"Tell me to stop." Tate pushed Violet harder against the wall, pulling up her other leg so that she was wrapped around his waist.

"I…" Violet started to speak, but her words were lost in a long moan. She held onto Tate's arms as a shock of pleasure ran through her when Tate dug his hips into her core over and over again. "I can't" She whimpered.

Tate growled before roughly uniting their lips together again. The kiss was heat, and their teeth clashed as their tongues struggled for dominance. Tate slipped a hand between their bodies and pushed against Violet's core.

"Fuck, Violet…" Tate murmured against her lips when he felt that she had soaked through her leggings. "I love how wet you get for me." Violet moaned and bucked her hips against his hands. Tate pulled her legs away from him so that he could rid her of her leggings before pulling her legs back up.

"Tate…" Violet whimpered against his lips when his hands didn't return to her core and instead held onto her hips. She was holding tightly onto his shoulders and squeezed her grip. "Touch me."

Tate looked at her and smirked. "You first." His eyes looked down at the apex of her thighs and then back up at her eyes. "Touch yourself."

Violet's eyes grew wide, but she moved one hand off of Tate's shoulder and slid it down his chest, stopping right before the bulge in his pants. Her fingers ran up the inside of her thigh before pushing against the middle of her underwear. Tate bit hard into his bottom lips as his eyes starred at Violet's fingers. She ran her fingers up to the band of her underwear before pushing her hand under the fabric, dipping her fingers into her folds.

"Oh." She moaned as she slipped two fingers into her heat, slowly pumping them in and out.

Tate's fingers dug into the back of her thighs as he held her up. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

Violet whimpered as she increased the speed of her fingers, feeling her wetness slick over her fingers. She felt her climax starting to build in the lower part of her stomach.

"Vi?"

"You…" She moaned out. "Always you." Violet was so close to her release.

"Are you close, Violet? Are you going to come on your fingers?" Tate whispered into her ear and kissing along her neck.

"Yes. Mm… Yes!"

One of Tate's hands grasped Violet's, stilling her motions and pulling her hand away from her aching core. Violet growled and pushed her core against Tate's hard length that was tenting his jeans. His hand replaced hers and moved to pull her underwear down her legs.

"Just rip it off." Violet growled, growing impatient.

Tate laughed. "So impatient." He ripped the fabric from around her legs. She gasped when she felt air rush to her heated core, closing her eyes. Her eyes popped open when Tate's knuckles brushed over her wet folds, and she saw that they were standing in her room. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet's back and carried her to the bed, laying her down on the mattress before moving over her.

They rid each other of the rest of their clothes in a flurry of hands. Tate moaned as his length pressed against Violet's quivering thigh. Violet placed a gentle hand on Tate's cheek, staring deeply into his black eyes.

"Is it going to be as good as the first time?" She asked in an excited tone.

Tate chuckled before kissing her lips briefly. "It's going to be better." He connected their lips again before pushing into her in one quick motion. He felt Violet tense up under him and stilled his motions. His fingers ran up and down one of her arms. "You okay?" He asked, staring at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she let out a staggered breath.

"Yea. It's a tight fit." Violet opened her eyes and winked at Tate. "You completely fill me up." Her cheeks blushed.

Tate began to slowly thrust into Violet, making sure that she wasn't feeling any pain. Her hands moved above her head to hold onto the headboard rails, giving Tate the perfect access to her breasts. His lips molded over one of her nipples, and Violet moaned loudly. He spent time caressing one breast before moving onto the other. Violet's breathing started to become erratic as her climax started to build again.

"How does it feel, Vi?" Tate whispered into her ear as he increased his pace.

Violet wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight. "So… So good."

Tate groaned, thrusting deeper into her. "God, Violet… It's so fucking good."

Violet's nails dug into his back as her release shook her to her core. She held on tightly to him as he continued to plunge into her. The sensation on her sensitive skin made her cry out.

"Tate!"

Hearing her call out in his in pure pleasure sent Tate over the edge, spilling into her before collapsing on her chest. He nuzzled his face between her breasts, and Violet wrapped her arms around him, loving the feeling of his weight on her. It made her feel safe.

"You were right." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the afterglow bliss with loud words.

"What do you mean?"

She giggled and wrapped one of his blonde curls around her finger. "It was better than the first time."

Tate pushed himself up on his hands. His face hovered over hers. "You will always be the best, Violet. Always. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_END_


End file.
